


Wreckless

by HarleyWinchester731



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, My First Fanwork, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyWinchester731/pseuds/HarleyWinchester731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After checking his voicemail, Dean and Sam find out something about Bobby that they never knew before. Still recovering from Bobby's death, this sudden surprise leaves Dean susceptible to his rawer emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion

_I hope this is still a good number. Uncle Bobby told me to use it if I ever needed help on a case and I really need your help. I think I’ve stepped a little outside of what I can handle on my own. Dean, if you get this, please call me. I wouldn’t be reaching out like this if I didn’t really need your help. I don’t know who else to call for help. Every other number I’ve called is disconnected._

Dean hung up the phone and turned to face Sam’s puzzled expression. “Since when does Bobby have a niece?”

“Dean, it’s not like we know much about Bobby’s family. Especially his wife’s side of the family. Maybe the girl is from that side. She didn’t leave a name, but I say we give her call and get more information. We’ve taken off on sketchier cases before. And if she really is related to Bobby, we’ll be able to tell. It’s worth at least calling her back.”

“I don’t like it Sammy. Bobby has been gone a while now and we’re just now hearing about this niece? It feels like a trap.” Dean slowly ran his hand down his face in exasperation. He still mourned Bobby’s death and the thought of someone using that to set him and his brother up was beyond reproachful.

“Ok then,” Sam said as he opened up the search engine on his laptop. “We’ll just see what we can find online.”

Dean had made his way to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a generous serving of whiskey. Having taken a swig and topped his glass off, he returned to his seat across the table from Sam. Evidently, Sam had come up with something.

“So, according to this, Karen Singer had a younger brother, David. David had two children, one daughter named Kelsey who died of illness shortly before her first birthday and Lily. Lily would now be 32, but seems to have fallen of the face of the earth shortly after her turning 16. She had come home and found that her parents had been killed under some very suspicious circumstances. This article says that it may have been a home invasion because they found an unlocked window. The police found no fingerprints or evidence of someone else in the house, but did find what they called ‘occult materials’. She must have heard stories about her crazy Uncle Bobby and went to him for help. This is what she looked like at the time of her parents’ deaths. I can’t imagine that she would look a lot different now. But we should still be able to tell if this is her when we meet her. I say we give her a call and if we don’t like the situation, we get out of there. But I feel like we owe it to Bobby to at least check it out.”

Dean thought about it while looking at the old newspaper photo on the screen. She looked so innocent but at the same time like her whole world had been torn apart. He had seen that look in the mirror and on Sam’s face more than a few times. He felt a tugging in his chest and could almost hear Bobby’s voice telling him to help this girl. There was a determination in her eyes that told him Sam was right, that Lily had gone to Bobby and had hunted whatever had killed her parents.  
Dean called back the number that Lily had left. Ten minutes on the phone and more than a few notes scribbled on a piece of scrap paper, Dean hung up. Sam didn’t need to see his face to know that they were taking the case. He knew from the way Dean’s shoulders hung, from the way he gently laid the phone on the table.

“Pack your bags Sammy, we’re going to Kentucky.” Dean sat for a moment with his whiskey glass in one hand and his head in the other, elbows resting on his knees.

“Dean, we’re doing this for Bobby. If he gave her our number and told her to call us for help, then we owe it to him to help her. I’m not totally comfortable with this either, but … I don’t know man. It’s just strange that she would call us out of nowhere. We’ll meet up with her and check out the case, see if it’s legit or not, and we’ll decide from there. I don’t know about you, but I feel like if we don’t go we’re going to wonder ‘what if’ forever. And if she’s not legit then we’ll deal with her. I’ll meet you at the car in fifteen. Ok?”

Dean had finally looked up. He met Sam’s eyes for a moment and then shook his head. “Yeah, fifteen. Sounds good.” He downed the remaining whiskey in his glass, sat the glass on the table, and rose.

The weight in his chest was more than a ton of bricks. He couldn’t tell Sam that he really didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to drive all the way to Kentucky and find out that this girl was a fraud. He didn’t like the fact that there was even the smallest chance that someone was using the best Dad he’d ever had against them. But he also knew that Sam was right. That if this girl really was related to Bobby and they didn’t go he would never forgive himself if something happened to her.


	2. Trepidation

The ride was a long and quiet one. Sam spent most of the time on his phone, doing what Dean had no idea. Dean drove. Both hands on the wheel, music on but so low they could barely hear it over the rumble of the Impala’s engine. The quiet was broken by Sam.

“I’ve been doing some more digging into Lily and her parents’ death as best I can without my laptop. From what I have read in the newspaper archives online, the police assumed from the beginning that it was a home invasion because when they searched the house they found the bedroom window unlocked in Lily’s room. Why don’t we stop and get something to eat and I’ll see what else I can come up with.”

“Does anything point to her having a hand in the parents’ death? Or do you need more time to find that out? I really don’t want to walk into a trap with this one Sammy. I don’t think I could handle it.”

“I haven’t found anything like that yet, but I need the internet and some coffee.”

“That’s fine. Baby needs some rest too. We’ll find somewhere to eat and then somewhere to sleep and we’ll get back on the road tomorrow. I’ll feel better when we know more what we might be getting into.”

Sitting at the table at Biggerson’s, Sam occasionally takes bites of his salad while Dean scarfs down his bacon cheeseburger. Sam’s attention is almost solely focused on his laptop, Dean’s focus on his food. Sam’s eyebrows arch halfway up his forehead, he must have found something interesting.

“So get this… On the Police report they list ‘occult items’ being found in the house, but they don’t get specific. The evidence report lists the items found in more detail and according to what they have listed, there were hex bags found all over the house. At least three of them on the first floor. There’s nothing pointing to where the hex bags came from, but whatever the parents were into it didn’t end well. Looks like it was some kind of spell, but I don’t know if they were Wiccan or if they just got involved with the wrong people or something. But they can’t have known what they were doing or Bobby would’ve known about it.”

“Unless Karen didn’t know to tell Bobby. How many people in Sioux Falls thought Bobby was just a surly drunk when there was so much more to his story than that? Not everyone is quick to share their problems with the world.” Dean knew better than anyone about keeping things to himself. He was full of secrets.  
“True. But at least we know more about her backstory. Maybe she started off looking for the thing that killed her parents and then picked up on things as she went. If she went to Bobby, she had one of the best hunting mentors there ever was.”

Dean’s eyes welled up with tears. “He’s a lot of the reason you and me are the hunters we are. A lot of what we’ve done is because of Bobby. We should be in Louisville by tomorrow afternoon so we’ll see what the real story is with this chick. I’m ready to find a liquor store and a motel.”

“Yeah, ok. I’ll pay the check, you head on out to the car. You look like you could use the air.” Sam closed his laptop and pulled his bag up off the floor. He called the waitress over for the check as Dean got up from the table. He could tell this was hitting Dean harder than it was him. Dean had always taken care of Sam when there was no one to take care of him, and when Bobby became more active in their lives Dean had looked at him as the father figure he had always wanted. As hard as losing Bobby had been on Sam, it had been twice as hard on Dean.

As Sam walked outside, he noticed Dean leaning on the trunk of the Impala on the phone. He ended the call as Sam approached.

“That was Lily again. She gave me the address to meet her at when we get to town. She didn’t give me any more information about what she’s hunting or what she needs help with, just said she won’t talk about it on the phone and that its more than she can handle on her own. She said that Bobby told her if she ever got in over her head or just couldn’t handle the job on her own to call us… Said we’re the best hunters he knows. Kinda makes you proud don’t it?”

“Yeah, Dean, it does. Let’s get going. You look tired.” Sam walked to the passenger side of the car and opened the front door. He turned back to see Dean wiping away a tear and push himself off of the car. Sam got in before Dean caught on to what Sam had seen.

They found a drive-thru liquor store and a cheap motel without too much trouble, and by the time they had their bags in the room, Dean had already drained a third of his first bottle. Sam set up his laptop again and tried to find out more about Lily in the time after her parents deaths. He could hear Dean flipping through the channels and occasionally chuckling at the shows, but within the hour he was snoring. Sam looked over to see Dean sprawled across his bed, shoes still on, bottle still in his hand. 

Sam kept up his search for another couple of hours, trying to find anything he could about this girl. He hadn’t admitted it to Dean yet, but he wanted this whole thing to be over with. He didn’t feel comfortable with the whole situation and wasn’t sure if he would feel better once they met her or not. With no more than they knew about her, it was all just a little suspicious to him. How had they never heard of this niece before?

As he was about to give up for the fight, he found something. It wasn’t much, but it took some of his fear away going into the situation. It was a story from a newspaper in a town about 20 minutes outside of Sioux Falls, a girl matching Lily’s description had been arrested for having a fire arm drawn in a grocery store and possible mental health issues. According to the article, a few witnesses had come forward and stated that the girl had been walking down the aisle of the store and bumped into another customer. She had drawn her gun and threatened the man, who left his shopping cart and ran away. The girl had followed the man into the parking lot where police had met her and taken her into custody. The photos taken from surveillance cameras in the store matched Lily, but the name she gave police was Kelsey, that of her dead sister. She hadn’t even spent the night in jail. Evidently someone had pulled some strings and gotten the girl released into the custody of family and had skipped town before her court date. Knowing Bobby’s friendship with Jody Mills, the current Sioux Falls Sherriff, he could easily see Bobby having a friend to call for a favor that meant saving his niece. He left the story up on his computer and went to his bed. He would tell Dean what he had found in the morning and they could discuss it over breakfast or on their way out of town.


	3. Inquisition

Sam woke up to the smell of coffee and donuts. Dean had already been out on a food run, he was ready for action. Sitting up, Sam nodded toward the computer. “Did you check out what I found last night?”

“Yeah, I saw that. Makes me feel a little better. She was staying with Bobby, got into some trouble, Bobby got her out of it, and she was in the wind before anyone knew it. Come grab you some grub, or at least some coffee and let’s get a move on. I want to get there before dark if we can.”

Thirty minutes later they were in the car. Dean’s mood was considerably better than the night before but Sam could tell that there was still something wrong. Maybe it was the thought of having something productive to do, or maybe it was the fact that this was a little like Bobby sending them on a job. The ride wasn’t a short one, but they had definitely driven longer before and with the radio cranked up most of the way, the hour and a half passed before they knew it. Dean gave Sam the address where Lily had told them to meet her and followed the directions from the robotic voice on Sam’s phone.

Neither of them had known what to expect when they got to the house, but they were both shocked at what they found...

Opening the door of the Impala, Dean heard the music first. He knew that song, Cherry Pie by Warrant. He looked for the source of the music and saw the car. It was a beautiful burnt orange 1978 Camaro. Not his favorite body style, but he had to give the owner credit, it was in good shape, but the hood was up and the music was coming from somewhere near the wheel well. As he approached the car he saw her climbing out from under the car. She had grease stains on her jeans, a smudge on her forehead, a socket and ratchet in one grease-covered hand and a rag covered in oil in her other hand. Her hair was an unnatural shade of red, and had been tied up in a knotted mess. She had on a simple white t-shirt that fit her snugly, with a bright pink bra underneath, her jeans were tight enough that they left little to the imagination, and her boots had just enough heel on them that they were sexy but still practical. Dean was mesmerized. This was not what he had pictured.

As they got closer, she waved and wiped her hands as clean as possible on her work towel, then dropped it into the engine bay and leaned over to pick up her phone and cut off her music.

“You guys got here pretty quick. So you’re Sam and Dean Winchester? I’m Lily. My dad was the brother of Karen Singer, Bobby’s wife. But I’m sure you guys know everything the internet has to tell you about me. I know I would’ve done my research.” She turned her back on them long enough to close the hood of the Camaro, as she turned back around she asked “You guys want to come in for a beer or something? I need to get cleaned up and I’m sure you guys want the scoop on my case.”

“Yeah, I could use a beer, how about you Sammy?”

“Yeah, sure.”

They followed her into the house, not much bigger than their usual motel rooms. It had little more than a kitchen, bathroom, and the living room that she seemed to be using as the bedroom. She got them each a beer out of the fridge and told them there were more in the fridge. Then she picked up a duffel bag and went into the bathroom. They heard the classic rock come on again and then the shower come on. Dean gave her about a minute and got up to check things out. There was a bedroom in the house, but she was using it as a command post it seemed. She had maps, snapshots, copies of book pages, computer print outs, and more taped to the walls. She had a table set up in the middle of the room with a laptop, a printer, and a modem plugged directly into the wall. It was an all too familiar hunter’s nest. Dean went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. He took a long gulp of beer while Sam checked further into the information Lily had gathered.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Dean couldn’t help but stare. She had her hair down, reaching the waistband of another pair of snug jeans. She had on a simple black tank top, showing off a set of well-toned arms and several tattoos. She sat down on the couch beside Dean after grabbing herself a beer. After downing half of her bottle in one long drink, she bent to put on her socks and boots. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she was.

Sam walked into the room and noticed Dean watching Lily. He cleared his throat to get their attention. “I noticed your research in here, you’re really good at this, but I can’t make sense of a few things. Do you want to talk about this now or do you want to get a little more acquainted first?”

“I feel like I owe you guys more information about me first. Why don’t I make us some lunch and we can talk about me. Then we can talk about the case. I think I have the stuff to make sandwiches, or would you guys rather go out and grab something a little more substantial? I know I’m craving something spicy but it’s entirely up to you guys. I’ll give you guys a few minutes to make a decision while I finish getting myself together. I’ll be out in about five minutes.” She pulled a small bag out of a backpack and went back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

“I say we go grab some food. We find out what she has to say about her relationship with Bobby and about what she’s been up to before we get wrapped up in this case. Plus you look like you could use some fresh air.” Sam gave Dean a disapproving look, letting Dean know that he had gotten caught staring.

“Yeah, let’s go out and grab something and see what she has to say.”

Lily stepped out of the bathroom before her five minutes was up, she had put on some makeup and braided her hair, but the braid had been rushed and didn’t look like it would last. She pushed a fallen strand of hair out of her face as she asked about lunch. “So fellas, what are we going to do?”

“Where would you like to go? We can follow you in our car since you know where we’re going, if that’s cool. It doesn’t look like there’s room for the three of us in your car anyway.” Sam took the lead in the conversation since Dean hadn’t done much but look at his beer bottle since she had walked into the room.

“That’s fine. Let me go get her started and get warmed up. I had just finished changing out my oil pump when you guys got here. You guys want to head outside with me so I can go ahead and lock up in here?” She grabbed a hooded sweatshirt off the arm of the couch and her keys off of the coffee table and headed for the front door.

Dean watched her walk out as he followed, cocking his head to get a better angle, all the time getting a dirty look from Sam who shook his head and followed them out the door. Lily locked up; feeling Dean’s eyes on her every move. She couldn’t help but smirk; it had been a long time since an attractive man had checked her out.

Dean and Sam followed her to the Mexican restaurant she’d been eating at most frequently. The food was good and the servers left her alone for the most part. She thought this would be a good place for them to talk. They sat at a booth in the back away from the few other customers so as not to scare anyone with their conversation.

The waiter brought them chips and salsa and took their drink orders, leaving them to look at the menus. “So what do you want to know? I know you’re dying to ask questions. I can read it all over your faces.” Lily had decided to let them lead the conversation.

“Ok, I guess the first thing we want to know is, what is your connection to Bobby?” Dean pulled no punches. He was dying to know.

“Bobby’s wife Karen was my aunt. Her brother is my father… WAS my father. I always knew there was something to Uncle Bobby, but he always stayed on the outside of activities and never really said much. When something got my parents, all I knew was that something didn’t seem right. I didn’t know anything about the paranormal or supernatural. I didn’t even believe in ghosts. But when I called Uncle Bobby and told him the whole story, he came out and investigated for himself. He had me help him with some things, nothing that I knew much about though. After about a week he told me to gather the things I needed the most or wanted to keep, and we went back to his house. He called a few people, I guess looking for answers, then he told me I was getting a tattoo.” She pulled the neck of her v-neck t-shirt down to reveal the same anti-possession tattoo that the brothers had. “He never seemed to find the answer, but he’d ask me questions about things I’d seen before the police had arrived and then he’d give me books to read depending on my answer. I got a crash course in demons, witchcraft, and a hundred other things that I only seen or heard about in the movies.”

She paused when the waiter arrived back at the table to drop off drinks and take their orders. When the waiter walked away she hung her had for a minute before she resumed her story. “Between what I was learning and what Uncle Bobby knew we narrowed down the list of what could’ve come after my parents. I’ve been going after similar cases to my parents’ and trying to track things down. I still haven’t gotten whatever it was. But then again, I haven’t interrogated any of the monsters that I’ve hunted either. So I called you guys. I figured if anyone could help me figure this out that it would be you guys. The last time I talked to Uncle Bobby he told me that you two are the best hunters he knows. He sad you guys are family. That I can trust you.” 

She sighed. You could hear the weight of the world coming off her shoulders with that sigh. She was putting her hope for vengeance in the hands of Sam and Dean.  
“I had snuck out to hang out with some friends. We went to this spot where we could hide from our parents and get high. We argued a lot, me and my parents. I wanted to get tattoos and piercings. I wanted to wear clothes that they didn’t approve of. I was a typical rebellious teenager. They didn’t like my friends, thought I was getting involved with the wrong crowd, they wanted the best for me but I was a kid and I thought I knew what that was…” She paused. It was almost as if she was looking into the past. You could tell she wasn’t there in the moment. “Anyway, when I came back that night, my window was open more than I had left it. I had left just enough of a gap to get my fingers back under the sill to lift it, but now it was open a good six inches. I figured I’d been caught and started preparing myself to catch Hell. I went ahead and opened the window the rest of the way and that’s when I sensed that things weren’t right. I don’t think I knew right away that anything was wrong, I just knew that something wasn’t right, ya know? I didn’t realize at the time that was I was smelling was sulfur, but I remember the funny smell, and I remember walking through the house… I still expected them to be sitting up waiting for me. There were lights on in the living room which made me think they were waiting up for me too. When I walked into the living room though, it was almost like they just dropped in the middle of whatever they were doing. There was some stuff on the table. A cloth with symbols on it, a bowl almost like a goblet, but not as tall and wider around the brim, some bones and stuff like that. I had no idea at the time that my parents had been summoning demons. After my time with Bobby I put all of this together, but to a 15, almost 16, year old girl none of this stuff made sense. I grabbed the cordless phone and hid in the pantry in the kitchen while I called the cops. They made me talk to them forever. And then I had to talk to social services, they tried to put me in foster care. I spent one night in that place. I didn’t sleep at all. Heard someone having sex, whether it was the adults or two of the kids, or what, but I just didn’t want to be there. When they dropped me off for my therapy appointment I took off. I didn’t have anything but the clothes on my back pretty much, but I didn’t care. I had nothing left anyway…”

She ended her story just as the waiter showed up with their order. To Dean it seemed like she’d been talking for hours. The sorrow in her story was something he could relate to. And when she excused herself, the brothers let her go. They waited for her to come back to start eating, giving the air a moment to clear. When she sat back down at the table and unwrapped her silverware she looked like she’d been crying though.

The rest of their dinner was quiet and uneventful. They paid their check and headed out to their cars agreeing to meet back at Lily’s house after checking into a motel and making a stop at the liquor store. After finding a room and unloading the Impala Sam and Dean sat on the end of each bed, Dean with his head in his hands.

“You know who we have to talk to if demons killed her parents…” Sam didn’t sound excited about the idea.

“Great, Crowley. My favorite demon.” Dean was ripe with sarcasm.

“He’s the only person who’ll know what her parents were doing summoning demons. He’ll know the who and the why. We may even be able to track them down and still get this girl some closure. You and I both know how much closure can help heal an open wound like this.” 

“Yeah we do. It’s usually not pretty though. And I don’t know what kind of hunting she’s used to. This may be more than she can handle. We’ll talk to her some more at her house and see how deep she wants to go. She can make the decision about involving Crowley; we’ll just let her know what that can involve. Now let’s head out before she thinks we ditched her.”

As Dean stood up and stretched, Sam couldn’t help but smile… “You have a thing for her, don’t you?”

Dean looked at him, denial written on his face, “She’s attractive, but I know not to get involved with a case. I’ll be in the car. Try not to be too long.”


	4. Tension

As soon as Lily got back to her house, she poured herself a more than generous shot of whiskey. She stared into the bottom of the glass, seeing flashes of her long ago past. She hadn’t told her story in a long time. It was hard for her. She tried not to think about it, much less talk about it, and she needed something to take the edge off. She finally downed her whiskey and contemplated pouring another. She left the bottle and the glass on the kitchen counter in case she decided on a second shot and pulled her boots off, throwing them into the corner. She decided on another shot and poured one just as generous as the first. It was gone in a single swallow.

Suddenly her thoughts were on Dean. She had felt his eyes on her. He was the first attractive man to check her out in quite some time. She wasn’t upset about it, but she was unsure about the way it was making her feel. She had noticed the sadness in his eyes; those eyes so green that they reminded her of ripe Granny Smith apples; the kind of green that pushes its way through melting snow to remind you that spring is coming. There was so much more about Dean that drew her attention as well, but she didn’t know how she felt about getting involved with him. As much as the thought pleased her at the moment, she didn’t want to complicate this situation. It would do her no good to fall into bed with this beautiful man and risk losing his and his brother’s help with her case. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting her mind wander, Dean’s face imprinted on the backs on her eyelids, when she heard car doors outside. 

She met them at the door, noticing quickly that she wasn’t the only one who had been hitting the bottle. Dean’s breath and glossy eyes gave him away. She couldn’t help thinking _Damn, those eyes._

“I wanted to see your research, if that’s ok. If this is what we think it is, we know someone who can help us. But before we involve him, we need to know that this is his area of expertise.” Sam was ready to get down to business.

“Uhm, yeah, let’s head into my little headquarters and we can go through it all together. If you brought your laptop, I can set you up on the Wi-Fi and you can double check me or add to what I’ve found…” Lily let her voice trail off; she could feel the electricity between Dean and herself. She tried not to let it affect her.

“While you two get geeky, I’m going to make some calls, see if any of the first responders are still working for the department and what they can tell us. Do you have a copy of your parents’ case file? I’m going to need it if you do. And do you mind if I have another beer?” Dean needed to get busy before he lost focus. 

“Yeah, Sam, you want one too? Or I have bottles of water…”

“A bottle of water please. And one for Dean too.” As Lily walked out of the room Sam gave Dean a disapproving look that said Dean was cut off.

“What? Suddenly me having a beer is an issue?” Dean pouted like a scolded child.

“Dean, I’ve seen the way you look at her. She’s not the kind of girl you can just hook up with on the way out of town. She’s Bobby’s niece. Think of what he would say.” Sam knew that would be the end of it for now. Even if Lily hadn’t popped up in the doorway, the conversation was done. Throwing Bobby in Dean’s face had been a low blow, but a necessary one.

“Here you go fellas, who needs me where? Let’s get to work. I even started some coffee. I don’t know if either of you will want it, but I’m going to need it.” She sat Sam’s water on the desk beside where he was setting up his laptop and walked over to Dean as he looked over her wall of information. She held the bottle of water out to him, just in his field of vision. When he reached for it, his hand landed on top of hers.

He turned and looked at her. He noticed her eyes, so blue they were almost grey with flecks of green mixed in. They reminded him of the sky in early autumn, when the leaves begin falling before they’ve lost their color. They were mesmerizing. He was lost in her eyes, but he couldn’t help but notice the tingling where his hand lay on top of hers. It was electric. He could feel a heat growing down deep inside, a forbidden but welcome sensation. He stood there, hand over hers, eyes locked, seemingly looking into the depths of her soul. He knew in that moment that she could be trusted, but he also knew something else about her. He was attracted to her. Not just in a lustful way, he wanted to know her, her mind, her body, her entire being…

“I need our Wi-Fi password whenever you’re ready, Lily.” Sam hadn’t even looked up.

“Uhm, yeah, ok.” Lily broke eye contact with Dean and smiled at him. He smiled back and grabbed the water bottle with his other hand, freeing hers. He watched her as she turned and walked over to Sam, careful not to stare. 

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and turned back to the wall. He turned back to catch a glimpse of her, hoping she wouldn’t notice, but he caught her looking at him. Their eyes locked for half a second before Lily turned her attention back to Sam.

_Damn it Dean, get it together. You’ve got to help with this case. If you’re head’s not in the game, someone is going to end up getting hurt and you’ll be the one to blame. You have to stay focused. What would bobby say if he knew the things you were thinking about his niece? We’ll help her with this case, find whatever did this to her parents, and then… And then, what?_

Dean ran his hand slowly down his face and faced the wall again. He needed to focus and it was getting hard to do. He needed to clear his head. He needed some fresh air. Hell, maybe he’d need that coffee after all. 

He left Sam and Lily to their work and walked out to the car. He stood there for a minute, leaning against the front fender, keeping an eye on the quaint little house. He wondered if part of his fascination with Lily had something to do with the loss of his own mother. This case definitely made him think of his past; that long ago night, his father thrusting a baby Sammy into his arms and rushing them outside, seeing the fire burst through the windows from the front sidewalk, hearing his mother screaming as the flames engulfed her… He shook his head and turned toward the back of the car. He kept an emergency bottle of whiskey hidden in the trunk and he needed that right now more than he wanted to admit.

Dean pulled the bottle out of its hiding spot and took a long, slow drink. The whiskey burned his throat and made his eyes water, but it succeeded in shutting off the part of his mind that ran his emotions. He placed the bottle back into the trunk and turned back toward the house. He began the short walk back to the front door with his head hung low, feeling guilty for not having helped with the case so far.


	5. Flirtation

_He could feel the heat of her mouth on his neck, the soft wetness of her lips as she trailed kisses from his jaw bone to his collar bone. She nipped at his collar bone, just hard enough to draw a moan from his open lips. She climbed on top of him and leaned down, kissing him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body closer to his. They continued kissing, their excitement building. He slid his hands up her back, over her shoulders and into her red hair. They were almost unable to breathe kissing one another so aggressively. Her fingertips were digging into his shoulder blades, silently begging him for more. He moved his hands to her hips, lifting her slightly so that he could position himself under her…_

Suddenly the alarm clock was going off and Dean realized that it had been a dream. It had felt so real to him. He was almost disappointed. He ran his hands down his face and back up through his hair. He needed a shower to clear his head.

He turned the water on hotter than he normally would and stepped into the steamy downpour. He let the scalding water rain down on him while he leaned against the wall and tried to shake the vivid images of his dream from his mind. He wasn’t used to these thoughts, not about someone they were trying to help with a case. There was something about Lily though, something that drew him in in a way that he hadn’t experienced before. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the fullness of her lips, the blue of her eyes with those random flecks of green, the way her jeans hugged her curves… He reached down and turned the hot water off and blasted himself with cold water. He needed to stop thinking about Lily this way, at least until the case was over. 

He knew it was time to end his shower when he heard Sam coming in from his morning run. He had shut the water off and was reaching for a towel when Sam yelled for him. He wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed another to use on his hair. He stepped out into the hotel room and started rummaging through his bag for something to wear.

“I’m going to take a shower and then we can head over to Lily’s to finish going over stuff from last night. Sound good?” Sam hadn’t even looked at Dean. He was focused on the case.

“Yeah, sounds good Sammy. I’m gonna go grab us some grub so we can head out as soon as you’re ready.” Dean buttoned his jeans and pulled a t-shirt over his head. He grabbed a random flannel out of his bag, slid it up onto his shoulders, and grabbed his keys. He was out the door before Sam had even started the shower.

**********************************************

“Hey guys, come on in. I have coffee ready, there are mugs on the counter with the sugar and there’s cream in the fridge. I’ve got to finish getting myself together and then we can get going.” Lily had answered the door in her robe. Dean could tell that they had woken her up when they called. He fought the urge to make a comment, sensing that it would make the situation worse instead of better.

“Do what you’ve got to do, we’ll help ourselves to the coffee and meet you in your research room.” Sam was ready to get down to business.

They walked past her and into the kitchen, hearing her shuffling her slippered feet in the living room. 

“Looks like she had a rough night.” Dean was concerned. 

“Reliving all of this has probably taken a toll on her. I wouldn’t be surprised if she told us she had nightmares all night, but we’re not going to question her about it. We’ll just get started and she can join us when she’s ready.” Sam recalled his own sleepless nights reliving days he’d rather have left in the past. He wasn’t going to drag details out of Lily, knowing how hard all of this probably was on her.

They stepped into the makeshift command center, Sam heading to his laptop that he had left the night before, Dean sitting down to go over police reports and statements given by first responders. They hadn’t been at it long when they heard Lily’s phone ringing in another room and they couldn’t help but overhear her side of the conversation.

“Launie, thank God. [pause] Yeah, I had a rough night. The nightmares came back full force last night. They haven’t been this bad in years and you told me to call you if I ever needed to talk… That’s why you woke up to an emotional voicemail. [Pause] No, it’s not the fact that I told the story, at least I don’t think. I had to tell them what happened so that they can help. I think it’s more the fact that I hadn’t relived that night in SO long. Not since that night in Ozark when you crashed in my room. You saw first-hand what these dreams do to me. [Pause] Yeah, the Winchesters… Wait, how do you know about them? [Pause] No, my uncle didn’t tell me that much about them, just to call them if I needed help. [Pause] There’s one that’s really sexy. He has these eyes and his lips… He’s just beautiful. The other one, he’s attractive and all, he’s just not my thing. Wait, I called to talk about my dreams and now we’re talking about the guys that are literally sitting in the other room… [Pause] LAUNIE! NO! I can’t do that. I mean, I could probably, but I shouldn’t. Uncle Bobby said these guys are like family. [Pause] No, they look nothing like the cover art of their books. Definitely much better. [Pause with giggling] Launie, you’re crazy. I’ll definitely be checking back in with you later. Right now though, I need to get out of my robe and put on some clothes. I have two of the best hunters known in the United States in the other room and here we are chit-chatting like schoolgirls. [Pause and full-on laughter] I can’t do that! I’m not that brave. But if and when I do give into temptation with Mr. Sexy Eyes, you’ll be the first person I tell. Now I’ve got to go. If I don’t get to call you tonight, I’ll at least shoot you a text. [Short pause] Ok, I love you too. Bye.”

Sam looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow, “Mr. Sexy Eyes? I wonder which one of us that is…” 

Dean shook his head, smiling and blushed. She had mentioned being attracted to him, to giving into temptation with him… “I don’t know Sammy; maybe she’s got a thing for the shaggy, puppy dog look.”

“I don’t think she was talking about me, Dean. I saw the moment you two had last night. I’m not completely oblivious. Just remember, she’s Bobby’s niece.” Sam gave Dean a disapproving look.

Just then Lily popped up in the doorway. She had pulled her hair into a mess of a bun almost on the top of her head; she had on what looked like a well-worn Def Leppard shirt that was so big on her that it hung off her left shoulder and another pair of those jeans that left little to the imagination. She stood there for holding her coffee mug with a smile on her face for a moment before she said anything.

“Sorry for the delay, I had to take a phone call and get myself together. Dean, I went back through those reports and statements last night. I found out that one of the first officers to arrive on the scene is still alive and well, I wrote down his contact information for you in case you want to see what, if anything, he remembers about that night.” She walked over to the table in the middle of the room, sat her mug down, and picked up a small notepad. “His name is Larry Tanner and he retired from the force a few years ago. Here’s his info.” She tore out the page and held it out towards him.

“Thanks. I’ll call him up. I may be able to get him to talk.” He looked up at her as he reached for the paper, smiling at her. 

“I couldn’t find much on anyone else. There’s an EMT that we might be able to track down, but Sam might have better luck finding info on her. I have her name here.” She tore out another page of her notebook and laid it on the table beside Sam’s laptop. 

“I’ll see what I can find. This is good work though Lily, seriously. Let me grab another cup of coffee and I’ll get to it.” Sam stood up, grabbed his mug and walked into the other room.

Lily walked back over to the table where her mug sat, dropped her notebook, and picked up her coffee, taking a long drink. She could feel Dean’s eyes on her, heat rushing to her cheeks. She pretended not to notice as she took another drink of her coffee. When she looked up at him finally, he cleared his throat and pulled out his phone. He still hadn’t taken his eyes off of her.

“So what story are you going to use to get this guy Tanner to talk?” She was hoping that bringing attention back to the case would ease some of the tension in the room.

“I’ll probably use some line about writing a story on cold cases, since they never officially closed your case. I’ll tell him it’s for a college course or something like that. With it being such a long time ago, our usual FBI shtick doesn’t make much sense. Plus I hate the suits.” He grinned as he admitted that about the suits making his eyes light up and bringing to life a set of wrinkles that only made his eyes stand out more. 

“Well, I’ll let you get to that and I’ll see what Sam needs me to do. But first, I’m getting more coffee. You need a fresh cup while I’m at it?” She stepped closer, waiting for his answer.

“Yeah, that sounds good. I take it with three sugars and a little cream, I can get it myself if you want, you don’t have to do it.” He started to stand up, coffee mug in hand when she reached over to take it. Her fingers brushed his as she did so, sending waves of electricity up his arm.

“It’s ok, I don’t mind. Really. Sam didn’t give me a chance to offer.” She smiled to walk away, stopping short to let Sam into the room. “I would’ve gotten that for you, by the way.” She walked out of the room, Dean’s eyes on her until she was out of sight.

Sam sat down at his laptop again, shaking his head. Dean gave him a questioning look and picked up the notepaper he needed to make his phone call.


	6. Information

“Thank you for meeting with me Mr. Tanner.” Dean smiled that winning smile and shook the man’s hand.

“Would you like some coffee son? A fresh pot just finished brewing.” He had a woolly silver-white beard, glasses, and build that reminded Dean of Santa.

“Yes, please.” Dean could have done without the coffee, but he didn’t want to risk ending up on the naughty list.

“I’ll be right back. You can have a seat if you want.” The counterfeit Santa was out of the room before Dean could turn around. As he took in his surroundings he noticed several photos spread out amongst the shelves of a bookcase against the wall and walked over to get a better look.  
Where the man who had answered the door was in his late fifties, one of the men in these pictures was his younger version. With all of the certificates and medals, Dean assumed this was the man’s prime. There was another man in uniform with him in all of them; he assumed this to be Officer Tanner’s partner.

“See you found my glory days over there. Me and Ray, we were hot shit. I just couldn’t keep doing the job once he got killed. Felt like part of me was missing. But you work with a man every day for so long, he becomes family, a brother really, and it’s hard as Hell to keep going without him.” For such a big man, he moved like a whisper in the wind. Dean hadn’t heard him sit down the tray, much less walk into the room. “Mind if we have a seat? My health ain’t what it used to be and if I stand for too long all these replacement parts start getting stiff on me.” 

They walked back to the coffee table, centered between a well-used arm chair and the sofa. Settling into his chair, the former officer motioned toward the coffee tray in what Dean assumed was a “help yourself” gesture.

“So you’re wanting to know about the case that killed that girl’s family back in the nineties? The only one me and Ray never could figure out…” A troubled look came across the former cop’s face.

“Yes sir. I’m writing a paper on unsolved crimes and suspicious circumstances. Your name came up when I was looking at an old case file. I was hoping you could tell me some things that were on record though, anything that stood out to you, that mad this case different.” Dean sat on the edge of the sofa, elbows on his knees. He was ready to listen. He wanted any information he could get to help the woman that he couldn’t get off his mind.

“Me and Ray partners for almost twenty years. Never before or after this case did we see anything like that night. It looked like a wild animal had torn through the house. And the smell of rotten eggs was SO strong. I’d never seen anything like it before. The higher-ups wanted us to make it sound like a bear or something had gotten in, but the only sign of forced entry was the broken back door. And there were symbols all over the place, crazy symbols in some funny language. I can only imagine what they were for. Ray and his photographic memory, he drew ‘em up in his notebook and we spent hours at the library looking them up… Never did find out what they meant.” He stopped, pulled a handkerchief from the pocket of his jeans and blew his nose. He shifted in his chair to get a fresh cup of coffee and stopped as if an idea had just struck him. “Come to think of it, I have a box of Ray’s old stuff. When they cleaned out Ray’s desk I got the boxes, seeing he didn’t have family other than me. He always said he didn’t have time for a wife because he was married to the job. Tell you what, you don’t mind going out to the garage with me, you can take what you need as long as you make sure I get everything back. I don’t have much left of my brother; I want to hang on to everything I can.”

“I understand. I have a brother myself and he’s all the family I have left. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him.” Dean had to stop for a second to get his feelings in check. Losing Sammy was something he’d already had to deal with more times than he liked to remember. “I don’t mind doing grunt work. I just appreciate you letting me have a look at your partner’s notes.”

“There’s one more promise I need you to make to me son. When you figure all of this out, you let me know what it was. I hate thinking that with all of the cases we actually solved, that we let one slip through our fingers.” He slowly rose from his chair and headed toward the door. Dean followed him out and they made their way to the garage.

*********************************

“I just got a call from Dean; he’s on his way back with some original notes from the case. Evidently the guy he met with was willing to share his information pretty freely, but only at the cost of us telling him what we’ve found in the end. But we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” Sam looked up at Lily from across the table to find her busy at the stove.

“Sounds good. Maybe I can go with you guys when you tell him, just to thank him for his help. Uhm, how do you guys feel about meatloaf? When I get anxious I cook, and personally I need some good, down home style cooking. I was thinking meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans, and I’ve got a pecan pie in the freezer. I made it a couple months ago and by the time it was done, I just wasn’t hungry for pie.” She turned and smiled at Sam. He could see now what Dean found attractive about her. She had beautiful eyes that lit up with her smile. With her personality, her looks, and skills as a hunter, a mechanic, and a cook, she was quite the package.

“Dean will love that. It’s been a long time since we had a home cooked meal. We live out of hotel rooms and our meals are pretty much whatever we can pick up from a drive-thru. Is there anything I can help with?” He knew that Dean was going to want Lily even more when he found out that she could cook. It was going to be hard to keep him focused on the case while she was around, but he knew that more than anything, they both wanted to give this girl the closure she deserved.

Lily walked over to the table with a bag of potatoes and a vegetable peeler. “Do you know how to peel potatoes? If you can do that, I can start on the meatloaf and we can have this almost ready when Dean gets back.” Her face lit up with another grin, as Sam picked up the peeler and gave it a strange look. She couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “Here, let me give you a quick lesson.” She pulled the trash can over to her and ran the peeler across the skin of the potato.

“Ok, I can handle that. Doesn’t look so bad.” Sam pulled the trash can over and took the peeler from her.

“Do you mind if I turn some music on? Not that I don’t want to talk, but music just makes everything better.” She looked over at Sam who looked up and nodded his approval. She disappeared into the other room and music began to fill the small house. _She even has the same taste in music as Dean, this is going to be interesting,_ Sam smiled and shook his head, thinking of Dean’s rule for the car, _Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole._  
With everything cooking and Dean set to arrive any minute, Sam and Lily sat at the table enjoying the music and a fresh batch of sweet tea. Lily looked lost in her own world. Sam wondered what was on her mind but he didn’t dare ask her. A timer went off on the oven and she got up to check something. The song changed and she stopped what she was doing. You could see a change in her posture and demeanor, even without seeing her face, but he wasn’t sure what it meant. He knew the song though. He and Dean had sung Bon Jovi a hundred times in the car. He heard the Impala out front and went to help Dean carry things inside. Lily must have forgotten that anyone else was there… 

When Dean looked up and saw her dancing his jaw hit the floor. She was in full-on karaoke mode, spatula microphone, dancing, and singing at the top of her lungs.  
From her bare feet to her grey leggings, her baggy shirt to the messy knot of hair on the top of her head she was the most beautiful woman he had seen since his mother. All he could do was stand there and watch her. He was in awe. He was smitten. Sam stood behind him smiling and shaking his head, but Dean hadn’t moved. He was entranced by this beautiful, blue-eyed, redheaded woman in front of him. And he was smiling in way he hadn’t smiled in a long time.  
Lily didn’t notice them until the song was almost over. She stopped like a dear in headlights and then burst out laughing. She didn’t seem to be embarrassed either, just a woman who had been having the time of her life. In that moment Dean made a vow to himself to do everything he could to protect and help her. He wanted to love her in a way he had never wanted to love another woman, not even Lisa.

“You guys get washed up, dinner is ready when you are.” It wasn’t until she turned away that her spell on Dean was broken. He shook his head, turned out of the doorway, and walked out of the room.


	7. Fascination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the newest chapter. Things have been crazy and my old laptop crashed... I got a new one and things are good to go. Thanks for being patient. And thank you for reading.

Dean sat back in his chair, “That has got to be the best meatloaf I have ever eaten.” He rubbed his belly, his smile so bright it lit up his whole existence.

“Thanks. I found a recipe I liked and made a few adjustments. Just like with the pie. I found two different recipes that I liked and put the two together. It’s relaxing to me, cooking…”

“Wait, there’s pie too? I thought that smell was a candle or something… I love me some pie.” Lily placed a plate of her favorite pecan pie in front of Dean. He lit up like a kid opening presents on Christmas. There was an innocence in the way his smile took over his whole face, his emerald eyes glowing with joy, those wrinkles around his eyes that made her weak in the knees, and a laugh that came from his soul.

Dean took up a forkful of pie and smelled it, then he placed the fork between his lips, drew it out slowly, and began to chew. He began nodding and took another forkful into his mouth, still chewing the first. Lily sat a plate down in front of Sam and walked back to the counter to lean back and enjoy the view. She was ready with a second slice when Dean finished his first. He looked at her in awe.

She had to turn away to keep him from seeing her smiling so big her face exploded. Her heart melted for this man and she was afraid of that, but somehow it felt right. 

“Ok, you have to sit down and let us clean up. After a meal that good, it’s the least we can do.” Sam stood up and started grabbing plates and dirty dishes. Dean slid his chair back and did the same.

When he passed her to drop dishes in the sink he winked at her. On his way back to the table, he grabbed her arm at the elbow, slid his hand down into hers, and pulled her to a seat on the far side of the table and sat her down. “How do you take your coffee? I’m bringing you a cup, then you just sit back and enjoy the show.” He walked to coffee pot awaiting her instructions.

After delivering her coffee he walked into the living room. She heard the song skip a few times, and then she heard it, her song... “Simply Irresistible” by Robert Palmer. It was the song she listened to as a guilty pleasure when no one was around. The volume rose and she burst out laughing.

The sound was music to his ears. He knew that he was going to get a reaction out of her, but he hadn’t expected laughter. He smiled at her as he grabbed more dishes off of the table and danced a little on his way to the sink. He was so full of love right now that he didn’t want this feeling to go away. He hadn’t smiled like this, thoroughly enjoyed himself like this, in such a long time. 

Lily picked up her coffee mug and pulled her knees up to her chest to watch these handsome men clean up after her. Sam kept opening and closing cabinets looking for something to put leftovers in. Dean was still gathering and scraping dishes so they could be washed, shaking his hips to the music. She realized she was staring at his ass, watching him dance while he filled the sink and started on the dishes. It had been a long time since she had gotten to watch someone clean up as payment for her cooking. She was enjoying this moment more than she should, but she couldn’t help herself. 

The song changed and she realized she needed a fresh cup of coffee. She put her feet back on the ground and scooted her chair back to get up. Before she could rise from the chair there was Dean taking her mug from her and placing a hand on her shoulder, telling her to sit back down. He winked at her before he turned to walk away and she had to remind herself to breathe again. She decided that it was time to get back on track before she got anymore distracted.

“I hate to break up the party guys, but we should get back to work.” She walked her mug to the sink and placed it on the counter.

“I’ll finish up in here, you two go head into the other room and get to work.” Dean lifted his hand out of the sink long enough to make a shoo-ing motion.

Sam turned to Lily and shrugged, then headed out of the kitchen. Lily turned to follow him and happened to meet eyes with Dean. She blushed and grinned as she turned away, hoping he wouldn’t notice. The she followed Sam into the makeshift office.

“So what case have you been working locally? I mean that’s why you called us originally, right?” She could tell that Sam was ready to get down to business. She noticed Dean walk into the room as she settled in at her laptop and began setting up her research and started her story. “Well, as you can probably gather, I’ve always been looking for whatever came after my parents. Keeping an eye on cases with similar circumstances as mine. I have seen a few over the years, but lately there have been more. I don’t understand it though. There’s not much of a pattern so I don’t have much to go off of.” She turned the laptop to face the boys with flipping through article after article, three dated within the last six months. “I’ve looked in the archives and stuff around town. These stories go back as far as the 1980s. All kids in their teens coming home to find the house a wreck and the parents dead, severely mutilated as if attacked by a wild animal. I haven’t found patient zero yet though. Archives online don’t go back that far. I have print-outs of everything I’ve found.”

“I’ll search for similar cases in a wider area to see if I can find anything where this may have started. You cast a wider net for recent cases matching what we already have. And Dean, you see what you can find in lore, myths legends, you know the deal.”

“Aye-aye Sammy.” Dean chuckled and shook his head.

 

They sat in silence for quite some time. The only sounds filling the room were the clicking of keyboards and the clicks of computer mice. Lily stood up and stretched. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of her. As she reached above her head, the lines of her body were a feast for his eyes. It was cute the way her bun rolled around on her head as she bent and twisted. The soft moans escaping her throat touched him deep inside. When she reached above her head with both hands her shirt came up just enough to show a tattoo on her pelvic bone. He couldn’t quite make out the design, but he vowed to himself that he would get a closer look before thee wrapped up this case. He wanted more from her than just a one-night stand, but he didn’t know how well things would work or if she was even in the same mind frame as him on the subject.  
She could feel his eyes on her as she worked out her stiff muscles, bending and stretching to work out the aches from sitting too long in one position. It wasn’t until he moaned in response that she realized that she had been moaning as well. And when she stretched her arms, reaching above her head, she realized that he could probably see her tattoo. She hoped that she would have the opportunity to show it to him up close and personally. She didn’t know how to tell him that she wanted to find a way to make it work, that she wanted to see if there was a chance for them to have a future.

Sam broke the spell when he spoke up. “I’m not finding anything in the three surrounding counties. It’s getting late though so we should probably wrap up for the night. Dean and I will have to make a call and try to see if we can find out anything from him. It doesn’t sound like anything from him, but that doesn’t mean that he won’t know something.”

“Ok that’s fine. I’ll do some more digging and see if I can’t get ahold of a couple of people myself and we’ll text if we hear anything. I’m going to make a fresh pot of coffee and get back to work. You guys be careful out there.” She walked into the kitchen to hide her disappointment at them leaving. She didn’t want them to know how badly she wanted them to stay.


	8. Anticipation

“We need to call Crowley. I doubt he has a hand in this, but it’s worth asking. It could be some demonic serial killer and he should know something if it is.” Sam sat on the foot of his bed looking at his phone. He didn’t like relying on the King of Hell for help in any way, but if this turned out to be demonic, they were going to need him.

“Yeah, let’s get this over with.” Dean was visibly distracted, his mind back at the cute little house with the beautiful red-head.

Sam made the call, turned on speakerphone, and walked over to the table and sat it down. He took off his jacket while it rang.

“Moose, always good to hear from you.” That snide Scottish accent made it easy to forgive the nickname he had given Sam.

“Hey, Crowley. We need some information. Or rather, we need to know if you have any information.” 

“Moose… You know I run a tight ship. If any of my minions are up to something, I would be aware.” 

“Crowley, we just need to give you some details and see if it rings a bell with you. Maybe you know something, maybe you don’t. But we wouldn’t be reaching out to you if we weren’t running low on leads.” You could hear the worry in Dean’s voice. Lily had gotten to him.

“You’re interrupting my festivities, but it’s only a minor inconvenience. What information do you have?” Crowley always made it sound as if the brothers were bothering him.

“We have several cases going back to the 80s, parents murdered, apparent animal attacks, odd symbols left on the walls. Does any of this sound familiar to you? Is this something connected to one of your degenerates?” Sam decided to speak up this time, since something seemed to be up with Dean.

“Hmmm, it sounds like something one of my minions might be involved in, even indirectly. Let me look into it and I’ll get back to you.” Crowley ended the call and left Sam staring at his phone.

“Sammy, I’ve got a bad feeling. We just asked Crowley to draw attention to the fact that Lily has us helping her with a case. What if it IS a demon? What if the douchebag knows that Lily is after him? What if they know where she lives? We shouldn’t have left her alone.” Dean wasn’t usually this worried about another hunter like this. Lily had become something more to him in the past couple of days.

“Dean, she’s a hunter. She can take care of herself. I mean, we barely know her. You can’t just go running off into the night to protect her when there may not be anything wrong…” 

“And what if something does happen Sam? Then what? We finish the case with her blood on our hands? I can’t do that. I can’t be responsible for that.” Dean already has his jacket back on and was walking toward the door.

“If you’re going at least call her on your way and let her know so you don’t get shot.” Sam wasn’t happy about Dean taking 0ff but he knew there wasn’t much he could do to stop him.

He climbed into the Impala and pulled out his phone. He dialed Lily’s number, trying to think of a way to say what was on his mind. The phone rang through to her voicemail. 

_“Hey, Lily here. Well not here I guess. If it’s an emergency, leave a message. If it’s a bigger emergency, keep calling. If it’s an even BIGGER emergency, you should probably drop the phone and run.”_

“Lily, its Dean. I don’t know if there’s something wrong or not, but I have a bad feeling. I’m on my way over. Please don’t shoot me.” Dean hung up and called again. He listened to the phone ringing through to the voicemail. When he called a third time and she didn’t answer he pressed the end button and angrily tossed the phone into the passenger seat.

*******************************************************

Lily was enjoying her bubble bath. She had music playing and candles lit. She was reveling in the sweet moments of the night. She kept seeing the smile on Dean’s face when she revealed that there was pie for dessert, the cute little dance he had done while clearing the table, and the feeling of happiness that had blanketed the night. She was in her own world of relaxation and contentment, lost in thought when she heard the banging on the door, hurried and anxious. Climbing out of the tub, she grabbed a towel and began wrapping it around herself. 

The knocking persisted as she walked down the hall but as she entered the living room and turned down the music, it was gone. She crept to the window and peeked through the blinds. There was a man, kneeling on her porch, picking the lock on her front door. She tip-toed to the couch and pulled her gun from its hiding spot between the cushions. She flicked the safety off with her thumb and made her way back to the door. Gun aimed, she reached for the door knob and opened it.

It was Dean. She couldn’t believe her eyes. She paused for a moment, in awe, then realized that she was in nothing but a towel with a gun pointed at his head. He had looked up as the door swung open and hadn’t taken his eyes off of her.

“Dean, what are you doing here? I thought you guys had gone back to the motel.” Lily lowered her gun and took several steps back. She was suddenly embarrassed at the fact that she was wearing nothing but a towel. She turned away looking for something to cover more of herself with and sat the gun down on the coffee table. After scanning the room and coming up with nothing, she turned back to face Dean. He hadn’t moved except to stand up.

“Dean. Is everything ok?” Suddenly he was right there in front of her. He gazed into her eyes for a moment and then his hands were on the sides of her face and he was pulling her to him.

He kissed her passionately, deeply. His hands moved from the sides of her face, one into her hair pulling out the clip that held it up and the other travelling down her back, all the while pulling their bodies closer together. He began trailing kisses along her jaw bone, his lips moving to her neck, low guttural moans escaping when his lips lost contact with her skin. She was lost in the moment. Completely spellbound by this man and his thirst for her.

“Dean, please…” She hadn’t meant to speak aloud.

He stopped kissing her abruptly. He stepped back, and looked her up and down. She had just begun thinking that she had ruined everything when he scooped her into his arms. He turned, kicked the door closed, and carried her down the hallway. The bedroom was just past the bathroom door and she suddenly remembered the full tub, the bubbles, and all the lit candles. Dean seemed to notice them when they reached to door.

“Now I know why you didn’t answer your phone. Or the door. And why you chose such an irresistible outfit for answering the door. Would you like to finish? I could join you…” She was tempted, but she just bit her lip and shook her head. He chuckled and moved on. 

He laid her down on the bed and leaned over her. Looking deeply into her eyes, he brushed a stray hair off of her forehead and kissed her again. This time it was softer, less hungry. She began kissing him back, without realizing it she had one hand on the back of his head, drawing him deeper into the kiss. Her other hand had made its way up his arm, over his tensed bicep, and up onto his strong shoulder. She loved the way his muscles flexed at her touch. She pushed him away gently, breaking the spell, and sat up.

He leaned back, looking confused, until she reached up and pushed his flannel off of his shoulders, exposing his neck. She pulled her legs up under herself and began making a path of kisses. She started by lightly kissing the corner of his mouth making her way across his cheek and to his jawbone where she stopped to graze her teeth through his scruffy stubble. His moan emanated from somewhere deep down. She began to kiss along his jaw and down his neck, becoming more aggressive and urgent as she went, pulling his flannel further down his arms. When she reached his collar bone she grazed it with her teeth as well. He tensed and pulled away from her, standing up.

She was immediately afraid that she had done something wrong. Was he leaving? Had she crossed a boundary that she hadn’t known existed? Her anxiety was extinguished when he pulled off his flannel and dropped it on the ground, reaching next for the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head. He looked down while he kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his belt. He looked up at her, his eyes smoldering with anticipation. He stepped back to the bed where she sat on her legs, barely still in her towel. He placed his hand on her face, his palm against her cheek.

She couldn’t help but touch him. She wanted to know what his skin felt like under her fingertips. She wanted to feel his muscles tense and flex beneath her touch. She placed her hands on his chest and sat up so that she was almost at eye level with him, holding his gaze as she began gliding her hands up to his shoulders. Their eyes remained locked into one another’s as she slid her hands back down, across his nipples and over his abs. She stopped when she reached his undone belt, not knowing if she should continue. All that it took to make things clear was the single nod from Dean.

Lily broke eye contact to watch her fingers pull the belt free of the buckle and undo the button on his jeans. She looked up at him, bashfully, and saw him watching her hands. She eased the zipper down and slipped a finger from each hand into the waistband, running them around the edges, from front to back and then reversing their path. Then, like it was nothing, she tugged at the waist of his pants, trying to get them off. He took two steps back, grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. They stood that way for a few seconds, each taking in an eyeful of the other. She watched him move as he slid his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pulled jeans and all down at once. He pulled them over his feet and stood up again. She moved her hands to undo the towel and he grabbed them, stopping her. He kissed her, holding each of her hands in his, and slowly moved them to his shoulders. After running his fingertips down the backs of her arms and to the towel, he pulled a little on each side and the towel became a puddle in the floor.


End file.
